cold and warm
by park lym
Summary: perilaku masa kecil yang membuat luhan susah mengerti yang namanya kasih sayang atau cinta. " kau tau yang namanya cinta?" "tidak! aku tidak mengetahuinya. bahkan aku tidak mengerti" "mau ku perkenalkan apa itu cinta?" "tidak terima kasih" . WARNING GS!


_**Title : Cold And Warm**_

_**Main Cast :**__** Oh sehun – Xi luhan**_

_**Other Cast : find by your self**_

_**Rated :**__** T**_

_**Warning : GS**__** . TYPO!**_

_**This story created by **__**Park Lym**_

'_Why are they so cold?'_

'_dingin seperti bongkahan batu es yang mengepulkan asap setelah dikeluarkan'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah yang telah bertahun tahun aku tempati. Aku mendengar dua orang yang sedang saling mengeluarkan amarahnya._

_Aku mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamar appa dan eommaku. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku kearah celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka_

_Aku melihat eomma menangis dan appa yang selalu mengeluarkan bentakan demi bentakan dari dalam mulutnya_

_Aku melihat eomma hanya nunduk menutup mukanya menggunakan tangannya yang sudah ditemani dengan kerutan. menunduk dan menangis dibalik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya_

_Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Aku masih kecil. Ya, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui ini semua_

_Umurku baru enam tahun. Tadi aku memasuki rumah karna aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah tingkat dasar kelas 2._

_Aku bingung. Apa yang akan aku lakukan saat ini? Aku masih terlalu kecil dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa_

_Aku putuskan untuk kabur dan pergi jauh dari rumahku. Sampai aku ditemukan oleh seorang penyiar dan aku masuk berita dengan judul diberita itu._

'_seorang anak yang kehilangan kasih sayang'__._

Luhan PoV

Hah sungguh miris mengingat kejadian lalu. Ah ya! Itu masa laluku. Aduh aku jadi malu menceritakan kepada kalian kalau masa kecilku yang seharusnya diberikan kebahagian layaknya anak kecil tapi aku malah diberikan kejamnya dunia.

Oiya, perkenalkan namaku xi luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku luhan saja. Umurku saat ini menginjak 23 tahun. Aku bekerja menjadi penulis berita dan berita itu akan dicetak didalam koran dan dibaca oleh banyak orang.

Aku sekarang tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen yang aku beli dengan jeri upayahku sendiri. Aku hanya hidup sendiri dan tidak ada yang membiayaiku selain hasil kerjaku selama ini

Keluarga? Kalau kau menanyakan tentang keluarga pasti aku hanya akan menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab _'aku tidak tahu dimana keluargaku. Tapi aku tahu dimana tempat peristirahatan eomma'_

Aku menjadi orang yang sangat keras seperti ini. Jangan salahkan mengapa aku seperti ini. Salahkan masa laluku yang sudah langsung memberiku tentang kekerasan dunia tanpa perantara dan aku melihat sendiri didepan mataku

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Menjadi seorang yang bekerja menjadi penulis berita dan menyari berita tentunya sudah sering mendapatkan tentang kekerasan dunia yang sangan susah dihadapi tanpa keyakinan yang kuat

Sejak aku masih kecil sampai sekarang tidak ada yang aku ketahui tentang kehangatan. Aku tahunya hanya tentang kekerasan, pertengkaran, membunuh.

Aku trauma sekali sama yang namanya percintaan. Apa itu cinta? Aku tidak terlalu memahaminya. Kalau kamu ingin meminta aku menjelaskanya mungkin aku hanya menjelaskan kalau cinta itu adalah rasa kasih sayang terhadap seseorang.

Kasih sayang? Huh aku saja tak pernah bisa merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang dan kehangatan. aku juga trauma dengan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Apa lagi pernikahan? Pernikahan itu akan membuatku berkeluarga dan aku tidak mau apa yang dialami orang tua ku datang kepadaku nanti

Intinya aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan membuatku terjerumus kedalam yang namanya cinta.

Tapi.. aku tidak menyadarinya. Seseorang merubah segalanya. Hidupku berubah!.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku akan berangkat dimana tempatku bekerja. Seperti biasa aku menggunakan stelan kemeja yang yahh menurutku tipis. Dan aku memakai rok yang panjangnya hanya sepuluh senti diatas lutut. Rambutku digulung keatas dan menampilkan leher putihku.

"selesai!" ucapku didepan cermin.

Aku langsung mengambil tasku yang berada diatas kasur dan segera keluar menuju mobil yang akan membawaku kekantor. Tak lupa aku mengunci intu apartement ku.

Kujalankan mobiku menuju kantor tidak lupa juga aku memakai sefty belt agar keselamatanku terjaga.

30 menit akhirnya sampai juga di kantor. Memang menurutku dari apartementku ke kantor lumayan jauh jadi mau tidak mau kalau aku berangkat kerja haru pagi pagi.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir khusus mobil. Aku segera membuka sefty beltku dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Setelah itu aku menutup pintu mobil dan segera masuk kedalam gedung kantorku.

Aku menaiki lift untuk menuju ke ruanganku. Ruangan ku terletak dilantai 4 deretan sebelah kanan. Aku memasuki ruanganku dan segera memulai bekerja.

Menurutku pekerjaan ini lumayan, hanya mengetik berita lalu hasil ketikanku akan dicetak di koran atau majalah.

_Tok tok tok_

Aku menghentikan jariku yang sedang mengetik keyboard laptop dan membawa tatapanku kearah pintu. Seseorang telah mengetuk pintu

"masuk" sahutku kepada orang itu. Lalu orang itu masuk dan membawa tumpukan kertas yang kuyakini adalah berita yang harus kuketik

"hey Miss Xi! Kau punya tambahan tugas" orang yang tadi masuk adalah kerabat dekatku. Dan paling bisa diajak curhat kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Begitu pula dia

"okay ,thanks miss huang" aku menerima tumpukan kertas itu dengan semangat dan menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di atas berkas berkas lainnya.

Tugasku hanya mengetik dan mengetik. Tanpa ku sadari jam sudah menunjukan waktu istirahat. Aku segera merenggangkan badanku yang berjam jam hanya mengetik dan itu membuatku capai

"aahhh badanku seperti ingin hancur saja" aku berdiri dari kursi empuk ku dan sedikit merapihkan baju yang berantakan karna aku lama duduk

Aku segera meninggalkan ruanganku dan pergi mencari café untuk aku istirahat. Aku mencari café tidak jauh jauh kok dari kantorku. Tinggal jalan kaki saja dan sampai

Aku memasuki ruangan café itu dan mencium hangatnya coffie. Aku segera mencari tempat yang kosong dan segera memesan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Didalam sini hanya dipadati oleh orang orang kantoran dan jarang anak remaja.

Tapi… aku melihat seorang mahasiswa.

'_membolos kuliah kah dia? huh anak jaman sekarang'_

**TBC**

**Heyyyy.. salam kenal lagi dong hehee ini yang dulunya baeknote ganti nama jadi park lym. Makasih udah sempetin baca ff sayaa.**

**Nih maaf kalo ceritanya short. Ini juga buru-buru. Tapi insya allah saya usahain nextnya cepet. Ini udah cerita baru aja padahal cerita yang laen belum kelar huaaa**

**Besok saya udah masuk sekolah. Siap siap pacaran lagi sama yang namanya buku :')**

**Okay happy reading aja, eh jangan cuman di read aja review dong. Misalya kalo di bbm gitu kan? Orang2 pada marah kalo cuman diread doang mintanya dibalas. Nah sama kaya disini tapi beda bahasa kalo disini namanya 'REVIEW' hehee**

**Oke banyak cuap cuap. Ditunggu nextnya yaa ^^**


End file.
